


Existing Bonds

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It wasn’t a lie, you know.  What Teyla said.  From a certain point of view – I mean, it <i>could</i>…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Existing Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #229 "witness"

“Wait!” Rodney yelled, and everyone stopped – the alien village chief who’d been moving toward the ominous stone alter, the two guards holding John’s arms, John himself struggling against them, Teyla and Ronon subtly reaching for their weapons.

They all turned to stare at Rodney, who took a deep breath and said, “Sheppard can’t marry your daughter because… because he’s already married!”

“I am?” John asked, at the same time the chief said, “He is?”

“I know we agreed not to talk about it,” said Rodney. “But I can’t let you marry someone else.”

The princess laughed. “He is married to _you_?”

She certainly looked more like John’s type, tall and curvy and beautiful, with long dark hair and a dress that showed off quite a bit of creamy-tan skin. But John barely glanced at her, standing straight in the guards’ grip to stare at Rodney.

“Yeah,” said John. “Of course I am. And I just meant we shouldn’t make a big deal about it, Rodney. You know how I am about PDA.”

The chief scowled. “Lies! Is an alliance between our worlds worth nothing to you? Is my daughter so repulsive that you could not marry her?”

“I’m sure your daughter is a wonderful girl,” said John, still not looking at her. “But it’s true, me and Rodney.”

“Yes, we’ve been married for years,” added Rodney.

“Years?” the princess repeated.

“They are bonded,” said Teyla, suddenly. “John and Rodney are private men, Your Honor, and do not openly speak of their love. But I can attest to their relationship, the depth of their regard for one another.”

“Me, too,” Ronon added. “They’ve been together as long as I’ve known ‘em.”

The chief narrowed his eyes. “You swear that what you say is the truth?” he pressed.

“I swear,” Teyla repeated. “You are married yourself, are you not? You know the small, everyday things that cement a bond more than any ceremony could. I have witnessed many, many such moments between John and Rodney in the years I have been in their company.”

“What she said,” put in Ronon. “Actually, sometimes they’re kinda disgusting about it, you know?”

To Rodney’s surprise, the chief nodded. “Often, my daughter would make such complaints about her mother and I. A marriage of alliance would have forever bound our two peoples, Colonel Sheppard, but a new bond cannot be created where one already exists. Release him.”

The guards let John go abruptly, and he staggered to stay on his feet. Rodney grabbed him automatically, and John didn’t pull away, leaning into Rodney’s grip.

“We would be pleased to continue negotiations,” Teyla continued, shooting them both a look that simultaneously said _play along_ and _behave_.

“Right,” said John. “As friends, not in-laws.”

“Of course,” said the chief. “Please, let us talk more over a meal.”

Teyla nodded and followed him toward a large stone house off the main square, Ronon right behind her.

“Hey,” said John, softly, falling a pace behind. “Thanks. For, um.”

“It wasn’t a lie, you know,” Rodney blurted. “What Teyla said. From a certain point of view – I mean, it _could_ …”

“Yeah,” said John. “You know, might not be a bad way to see things, really.”

Rodney brightened. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” John ducked his head and pressed a kiss to Rodney’s temple. “Yeah.” 

THE END


End file.
